


Kept

by NYWCgirl



Series: The real vampire [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El couldn´t just keep Neal for feeding, she wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a timestamp/sequel for Feeding time, I guess you should read that story first.  
> You can find it here on AO3 or at my LJ http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/26462.html

El was working on some event she was planning. They had breakfast together and Peter told her he was going to do some chores around the house. He hadn´t see Neal since El had locked Neal up in the basement. Well, locked up was maybe not the right word, as Neal was not physically restrained to the basement, but he wasn´t able to leave it until El told him to.

When the call from the Marshall´s service came that Neal had cut his tracker, Peter had gone to the site where the tracker had been found. He had told the Marshalls that they would start their own investigation and had told Jones to take care of it. He pretended to be too closely involved and had said he trusted Jones to handle the case. That was two days ago.

Peter quietly walked down the stairs to the basement and listened before opening the door.

“Neal?” he whispered. “NEAL?”

When he didn´t get an answer, he walked into the basement and over to the bed that was located in the back of the room. He could see Neal lying with his back towards Peter. He seemed to be asleep, which was odd, seeing as it was ten in the morning.

He walked up to Neal and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking, but Neal was limp and the gosling, made him roll onto his back.

Peter could only stare in disbelief at the amount of blood on the bed that seemed to have flowed from the gaping wound in Neal´s neck. Neal´s open lifeless eyes stared straight trough him.

He let go of Neal as if he was burned and took a step back, only to bump into someone. He turned around and there was Elizabeth, blood still dripping from her fangs. Peter gulped and wanted to move away from El, but forgot he was standing next to the bed Neal was lying on. So he tripped and fell on the bed on top of Neal.

Neal…Who moved. Peter turned his head in horror and let out a surprised yelp when he saw Neal´s lifeless eyes blink. His skin had a ghostly pale shade. He got up from under Peter, slowly taking a step towards El.

“No, please, El, you promised.”

El held her arms open and took Neal in an embrace. Neal placed his head on her shoulder while looking back over his shoulder towards Peter.

“Thank you for coming down, Peter. It will make it easier on Neal to feed for the first time. Just lie still, and Neal will do the rest, won´t you sweetie?” El said to Neal in a surprisingly motherly voice.

“What do you mean, El? You promised you wouldn´t turn him.” Peter looked in horror at Neal, who had let go of El and turned towards Peter.

When Peter didn´t move, Neal sat down next to him on the bed and slowly took Peter in his arms, all the time looking into Peter´s eyes. Peter found Neal´s eyes mesmerizing, he couldn´t look away to plead with El.

He wanted to get up and run away, he wanted to scream for Neal to stop, he…

Peter´s eyes flew open, he hadn´t realized he had closed them, when Neal sank his fangs in his neck.

It hurt, but it also felt intoxicating, like he could feel Neal inside of him. He could feel Neal hesitantly lapping at his blood, before biting down again and really starting to suck. He felt weak, his vision graying out, and just before he lost consciousness, he could hear El.

“Enough, Neal.”

 


End file.
